Children enjoy playing with building or stacking block systems. Typical systems include a building surface and a series of blocks. The building surface may include a male connector that mates with a female receptacle on a block. The connection of these systems, however, is static. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a building system that includes a dynamic building surface to enhance the enjoyment of children playing with the system.